blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyoko Itou
Kiyoko Itou uses a Bow and Arrow called Ketatamashii Tengoku and is a playable character in BlazBlue: Fate Corruption and BlazBlue: Shattered Silence Information Kiyoko is a fox-type beastkin. She is rather smart and perceptive but is a decent fighter as well. She is defensive whenever it comes to talking about herself being a beastkin. She has no problem with it, and prefers if others just drop the subject entirely. She has never worked for the NOL or Sector Seven, as she prefers to be able to roam freely wherever she wants. She will not attack unless she feels threatened. She can be sometimes known as a trickster because of her nature. She wears a satchel on her back for her arrows and her bow. The Strands of Fate Kiyoko first met Miwa on the airship bound for Torifune, the city where the military academy lay. Both intrigued at Miwa's innocence and lack of knowledge, Kiyoko instantly grew to like her. She comforted Miwa as they returned after Miwa was unsuccessful at getting into the academy. Kiyoko located Miwa after her mother passed, though she remained in the dark. Miwa startled Kiyoko as she suddenly appeared in her home. She immediately called her mother home. BlazBlue: Fate Corruption Hearing about the events in Momentum Shift, Kiyoko rushed over to the city of Kagusutchi in order to check up on Miwa Suzuki. After BlazBlue: Fate Corruption After the events of Fate Corruption, Kiyoko went on her own little trip of self-discovery, and eventually found Ame. Despite not wanting her to be around him, she eventually wore him down, and after a long process, the two of them became husband and wife, despite a small number of protests. She has not stepped in a battlefield in a long time, preferring to keep track of her sister and make sure she grows happy and healthy. At some point Kiyoko had her first child, and while Aiko and Ame are about, she prefers to stay back and keep track of her child. Material Collection Information *'Hobbies': Playing Around *'Likes: '''Meat *'Dislikes:' Hunters Personality Kiyoko is imaginative, free-willed, a trickster, and slightly childish. She can be slightly jealous of others when they are moving in on things she likes. She is often thinking up things that would never ever happen in real life. She refuses to be tied down to any organization as she doesn't like to be restrained in her ability to move around. She will likely play around with others and uses words to coax the things she wants out of people and has been known to tease others. When the mood does get serious however, she will try to make people laugh in order to bring up the atmosphere which can fail sometimes. When she gets serious, however, she takes everything seriously, albeit throwing in a few one-liners in for laughs. Appearance Kiyoko is a brown-haired girl with it tied in twin pigtails behind her. Her ears and tail are brown with white at the ends of them, as if they had been dunked in white chocolate. She wears a black vest that only has a few buttons buttoned around the chest area. She wears a pair of dyed red jean shorts, that allows her tail through the back with the use of a back button. She wears a pair of white boots with a fox tail drawn on either side of the boots. Musical Themes *'Joking Around''' - Kiyoko's Theme *'Give Me That Meat! '- Kiyoko's Astral Heat Theme *'Tough Crowd '- Kiyoko's Mirror Match *'Romantic Rivals '- Kiyoko vs. Makoto *'Hey! It's Me! '- Kiyoko vs. Miwa Suzuki Stages *'Monorail '- Be serious for once. Trivia *Her weapon's English name is Piercing Heaven ''''Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Beastkin Category:Protagonist Category:A-tier Character